


I've Got A Secret

by bohemeyourself



Series: Rollergirls [2]
Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always the Opposite Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemeyourself/pseuds/bohemeyourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"That's the I've Got A Secret smile. What is it? Is it a birthday surpise?" Brendon pokes at her, and Spencer giggles. "It is!" Brendon  gasps. She sits up to throw a leg over Spencer. "Come on, tell me!"</i></p><p><i>"That's the point of a secret, Bren. You're not supposed to tell."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got A Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).



> This is something I wrote for knight_tracer's birthday, because she wanted something from the rollergirls 'verse and I am nowhere near ready to post the first story. Happy Birthday, darling!
> 
> Set two years after the original fic. Brendon's 20th birthday, Spencer gets them an apartment.

The keys sit on their ring in her pocket, and Spencer reaches down occasionally to press her fingers into them, feeling the edges dig into her skin. Spencer is trying, and failing, to wipe the stupid smile off of her face. But it's Brendon's birthday, and they've got three whole days to themselves, no work or classes, and Spencer has the keys to a brand new apartment in her pocket.

Yeah, it's safe to say the smile isn't going away any time soon.

Brendon is still in bed when Spencer lets herself in, sleep softening the edges of her smile. The sun is shining through the gap in the flimsy curtains, highlighting Brendon's ridiculous bedhead. Spencer's never been more in love with her.

"Hey," Brendon reaches out for her, and Spencer goes like she's being pulled by an invisible force. She toes off her sneakers and climbs under the covers, wrapping her arms around Brendon. She presses her smile into Brendon's neck, breathes in the smell of her skin, and hums. "Good morning, beautiful"

"Good morning to you, too." Brendon says, and kisses her. "What's got you so smiley this morning?"

"What? I can't be happy?" Spencer tries to look affronted, and fails miserably. Brendon is soft and warm, still pliant with sleep, and Spencer can't help herself.

"That's the I've Got A Secret smile. What is it? Is it a birthday surpise?" Brendon pokes at her, and Spencer giggles. "It is!" Brendon gasps. She sits up to throw a leg over Spencer. "Come on, tell me!"

"That's the point of a secret, Bren. You're not supposed to tell."

Brendon pouts until Spencer tickles her. "Okay, okay! Uncle!" she laughs, breathless and slumped over Spencer.

Spencer celebrates her victory by stealing more kisses. "So, birthday girl, what do you want for breakfast?"

"I know you'll hit me if I say cake, right?"

"You're a smart girl," Spencer says. "But there will be cake, don't worry."

"So how about that bagel place down the street? I could totally go for an egg sandwich."

Breakfast is great, a quiet affair. It's beautiful out, the closest thing to spring Las Vegas is going to have before it gets unbearably hot, the kind of day that practically requires you to be outside doing absolutely nothing at all.

Brendon decides she wants to go thrift store shopping. They browse the shops, and Spencer buys her a costume jewelry set of pearls with matching earrings, laughing when Brendon puts them on immediately. "I just have to find you a tiara and I'd have my very own Holly Golightly."

Brendon puts on a dramatic pout, and the picture is made perfect when she slides her oversized movie star sunglasses into place. Spencer takes a picture with her phone and sends it to Ryan.

 _Ms. Golightly and I are going for lunch, and then I’m showing her the apartment. How goes the party plans?_

Ryan texts back _Just picked up the cake. Tell the birthday girl she looks very dashing._

Spencer smiles and tucks her phone away before Brendon can ask what’s up. They go for milkshakes for lunch, because birthdays are all about overindulgence, and then Spencer drives them over to the apartment complex.

"What are we doing here?" Brendon asks, climbing out of the car and looking up at the front of the building.

"You'll see." Spencer takes her hand and leads her up the stairs. She ignores Brendon's questions, unlocking the door with the key from her pocket and standing aside for Brendon to walk in.

She watches as Brendon crosses the room, taking in the bare hardwood floors, the light from the windows, the kitchen with its stainless steel appliances. "Spencer, what is this? Whose place is this?"

"It's ours, if you want." Spencer says. "I already paid the deposit and the first month's rent."

"You-" Spencer watches as the words sink in. "Spencer," she says, voice awed. "This is for us?"

"Yeah," Spencer says. "You and me,"

Brendon’s brow furrows, looking around again. "But, Spence, a place like this, this looks expensive..."

Spencer crosses to her and wraps her in a hug. "I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think we could manage. Just say you'll move in with me, Brendon."

Brendon's face finally breaks into a smile. "Of course I'll move in with you, Spencer Smith."

Spencer kisses her. "Good."

There's cake and streamers and all of their friends packed into Brendon's old apartment when they get back to it. They laugh and talk until the designated Shut The Fuck Up time, and Spencer sighs. Another good thing about moving, is there's no enforced curfew at the new complex.

Everyone files out, and Spencer and Brendon are left standing the middle of the party aftermath. Brendon picks up a long strand of streamer that had fallen from the wall and loops it around Spencer's neck, pretending to pull her in, since the flimsy paper would shred if she actually tried. Spencer laughs, and goes.

Brendon's mouth is hot on hers, sweet like the cake icing. Spencer hums against her lips. "So, good birthday?"

"The best, Spence. I love you."

"I love you, too."

“I still can’t believe you got us an apartment.” Brendon says, as if the idea of living on their own is a foreign concept. As if she hasn’t been living on her own now for over two years.

“Well, you’re going to believe it in a few days when we’re so sore from moving shit we won’t be able to move.”

“True,” Brendon laughs. Spencer ducks her head to kiss Brendon’s throat, feeling the laugh vibrate against her lips. Brendon moans. Spencer kisses up to the spot behind her ear, the one that makes Brendon shiver and press into her. She’s rewarded with a throaty sound and Brendon reaching for the hem of her shirt. Together they get it over Spencer’s head and tossed away. Spencer steps away to shuck her jeans, and when she looks up, Brendon is naked in front of her.

“How do you do that?” Spencer asks.

“A magician never reveals her secrets, Spencer Smith.” Brendon smiles cheekily. “Come on, Spence, naked.”

Spencer reaches back to unclasp her bra, her nipples hardening when it drops away. She’s suddenly ridiculously glad their new place is going to have heat that actually works.

Brendon steps into her space again, her fingers coming up to trace over Spencer's nipples. "Mmm, much better," She says, and kisses her again, wrapping her arms around Spencer's shoulders and pressing their bodies flush.

"Fuck," Spencer moans. Her hands come down to grip Brendon's hips, pulling her in closer. The air around them is borderline cold, because it may be Vegas but it still gets cold at night. Brendon's skin is warm, smooth under Spencer's hands. "Bed, now"

Something in her voice must give away more than she thought, because Brendon snorts and salutes her. "Yes Ma'am." And Spencer can't help but laugh, too.

Brendon clambers onto the mattress, and Spencer can see the flashes of pink between her thighs when she moves, dark and hidden. Spencer's stuck just watching for a second, the way Brendon's legs flex and stretch as she situates herself. "Spencer," Brendon pouts, and Spencer goes.

Spencer climbs over her, ducking her head to run her tongue over the swell of Brendon's breast. Brendon used to joke about her tiny tits, until Spencer had spent an entire afternoon teasing them until Brendon all but came in her shorts.

Spencer sucks her nipple into her mouth, rolling the other between her fingers. Brendon gasps and arches into her touch. Spencer bites down, soothing the sting with her tongue, gentle enough to make Brendon whine.

"Spence, god, just," Brendon is clutching at her, hips twitching against the mattress. Spencer sits back, lets Brendon roll them and climb into her lap. "Fuck, Spencer, so hot."

Brendon goes for her neck, hands teasing over Spencer's tits. Brendon sucks at Spencer's collarbones, little biting kisses that makes Spencer's pussy clench. "Shit, Bren" Spencer plants her foot to take back control just as Brendon rolls her hips down, her groin connecting with Spencer's thigh. Spencer freezes, expecting that to hurt, but Brendon groans and grinds down.

"Shit, yeah?" Spencer asks, hands going to Brendon's hips. Brendon's wet, her pussy sliding along Spencer's thigh when she grinds her hips down.

"Fuck," Brendon stutters out. "Yeah, like that." Spencer stays still, lets her ride Spencer's thigh with her hands guiding her. Brendon is hot on her thigh, sliding in the little patch of wet. Spencer arches up to kiss her, wet and filthy, all tongue and sharp teeth.

Brendon's groans turn into whines of frustration, grinding down on Spencer's leg so hard she's afraid it's going to hurt. "Talk to me, B."

Brendon huffs out a breath. "More, Spence." Brendon's voice is gravelly, wrecked. Spencer lets go of her hips to snake a hand between her thighs, sliding two fingers into her. "Shit, yeah," Brendon says, kissing Spencer again.

Spencer curls her fingers, her palm pressing against Brendon's clit. "Just like that, baby. Ride my hand." Brendon resumes her rhythm, grinding against Spencer's hand instead.

"Fuck, Spencer," Brendon's hips stutter, losing their rhythm. She comes, pulsing around Spencer's hand, new wetness spreading around her fingers. Brendon slumps, panting into her neck, and Spencer withdraws her hand gently.

Brendon gets her breath back and smiles wickedly at Spencer. "Your turn,"

"Like I'll say no to that." Spencer snorts. Brendon slithers down Spencer's body, catching the elastic of her panties and dragging them with her. She spreads Spencer's thighs apart, crouching between them to press her face into her. Her tongue is hot where she licks into her slit, not teasing, just going for it.

Brendon sucks Spencer's clit into her mouth, flicking her tongue over her. "Fuck, B." Spencer slides her hand, still sticky with Brendon's wetness, into Brendon's hair to keep her there. Brendon slides two fingers into Spencer, and Spencer clenches around her, coming on her mouth and fingers. Spencer pants, fingers twisted tight in Brendon's hair.

Brendon sits back when she lets go, smug look on her face. She reaches up to wipe her face, and Spencer sits up. "Nuh uh," She says, dragging her in for a kiss. Spencer licks the taste of herself from Brendon's face, chasing it on her tongue.

Brendon settles back onto the pillows, dragging Spencer with her. Spencer tucks the blankets around them. Eventually, they're going to have to find pajamas, because no matter how warm Brendon is, it's still not enough to battle the broken heater.

For now though, Spencer wraps around her, nose pushed into the sweaty hair at the nape of her neck. "Happy Birthday, baby."

"Mmm, thanks," Brendon murmurs, reaching up to link their fingers together. Okay, and maybe a shower, too. They're kind of gross.

Later though. There's always later.


End file.
